Take Me Away
by MrsCenaOrton
Summary: Alison is just a normal 18 year old trying to finish up her senior year, that is until her parents decide they cant take her bad behavior any longer. Before she knows it, she is on her way to an all girls boarding school where she meets the one person that changes her life forever...
1. Chapter 1

"ALISON ANDERSON!" Alison rolled her eyes as she listened to her mother's scream, followed by the sound of her stomping up the stairs. "Open this door right now!" She growled as she pounded on the door with one hand as she twisted the door knob with the other.

"Ugh hold on" She groaned as she flipped her magazine shut and slid off of her bed before making her way over to the door to unlock it.

As soon as her mother heard the door unlock with a soft _click_, she threw it open and stormed into the room. "What the hell is this?" She yelled as she shoved a piece of paper into her daughter's hands.

Alison glanced over it and realized it was a letter from her school stating that she was not in class yet again.

"This is the third time you have skipped school this week…and it is only Thursday!"

"Mom, really it is not a big deal. I have a D and that is a passing grade so I am not worried about it. It's not like they are not going to let me graduate"

"That is just it Alison, they have the power to do just that. I had a meeting with your principal this morning and she told me you are one strike away from being expelled. You obviously don't take your education seriously, so why should they?"

"They are just bluffing. I mean come on why would they expel me? I'm in the last semester of my senior year"

"Because they can and they will. You can't take that chance, Alison"

"I'm telling you they are just exaggerating" She announced as she fell onto her bed and picked her magazine up.

"I cannot take this anymore Alison. I am at my wits end and so is your father. We are too old to be dealing with this crap. We have given you chance after chance to change your attitude, bring up your grades and to quit cutting class…but it all ends now"

Alison looked up from her magazine as her mother threw a pamphlet onto the bed beside her. She immediately picked up the pamphlet and read it over. She was in shock when she realized what it was…

"You will attend the Diamond Rim all girls' boarding school in Ohio to finish the reminder of your senior year. All of your credits will transfer over, as long as you put in the effort here, you will be able to graduate on time"

Alison opened her mouth to protest, but her mother held her hand up to silence her, "Don't even try to argue with me. Your plane leaves at 6am tomorrow morning, so I suggest you get to bed early" She suggested as she slammed the door shut behind her.

She fell back onto her bed in disbelief. There was no way she could be serious. What kind of mother ships her only daughter off to boarding school? Alison picked up the brochure and flipped through it, she rolled her eyes when she read their motto on the top of the page, **a place for troubled teens to get themselves back on track.**

"I've always been on track" She growled as she rested her head back down on her pillow and drifted to sleep.

Alison woke up the next morning to the sound of her father banging on her door. "Alison get up"

"The sun is not even up yet!" She whined as she covered her face with her pillow.

"You can always walk to the airport in the freezing rain if you would like to. I just thought you might like to be driven there in the nice warm car.

"Give me a few minutes" She growled as she rolled out of bed and began getting ready.

When she made her way downstairs she found two suitcases sitting by the door. "Wow guys could you act anymore excited to get rid of me?"

Her mother handed her a bagel as her father grabbed the bags. "Hunny we have tried everything with you, but nothing seems to work. We are doing this for you and your future. Do you really think we want to be doing this?" Her mother asked.

Alison mumbled to herself as she followed behind them to the car.

They walked her to her gate and stood in silence as they looked at one another.

"Oh Jim maybe this is not the right thing to do" She sniffled.

"Peggy, we talked about this. She made her bed and now she is going to lay in it"

"Come on guys please I promise I will behave"

"No Alison, you say that every single time!"

"But I really mean it this time!" She protested.

"The answer is no Alison. You are going to this school and you are going to finish up your last semester in of high school. I suggest you really try to make an effort, because if you don't graduate…we will not let you stay under our roof"

"WHAT?"

"You know the deal Alison. You are able to stay with us only if you are going to college. If not then you will have to find a job and move out on your own. We are not going to take care of you all of your life" Her father pointed out as he handed her the bag.

"I know it does not seem like it now, but we love you more than anything. That is why we are doing all of this"

"Yeah whatever" She growled as she grabbed her things and turned on her heels and made her way to her seat. She let out a silent curse as she turned around and ran back the other way. "Wait!" She yelled causing her parents to stop in their tracks. "I'm sorry guys. I know you are doing this because you love me. It sucks and I am going to hate it, but I guess I don't have any other choice at this point do I?"

"Nope" They smiled as they each pulled her into a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

The minute Alison set foot on the campus, she was ready to hop on a place and go somewhere far far away from this place. It was filled with giggly girls who had their arms full of books as they walked around campus laughing and joking with each other. She already loathed the place and she had not been there more than two minutes.

"You look lost, is there something I can help you with?" A short red headed girl asked with a smile.

She wanted to tell her to piss off, but she knew if she was going to survive these next few months she was going to have to make the best of the situation. And if that meant being nice to everyone she met, even the annoying ones, she was going to have to.

"Uh yeah I am new here. I was told to go find my dorm room and my roommate would help me out with getting my things and showing me where my classes are"

"Which dorm are you in?"

"Pleasant view"

The red head's green eyes lit up. "That is the same dorm I am in…which room are you in…?"

"Uh" Alison pulled the letter out of her pocket and handed it to the girl. "Looks like I'm in twelve"

"Oh so close! I am in room eleven, so we are kinda like roommate…more like hall mates! Get it hall mates, because we are in the same hall…" Alison cocked an eyebrow as she looked at the girl. "Anyways come with me and I will show you to your room"

"Thanks" Alison grumbled as she followed behind the girl.

"I'm Krista by the way" She announced.

"I'm Alison"

"Nice to meet you Alison. I think you will find this place to be pretty cool. I am so glad I came here. It has been the best four years of my life so far"

"You have been here all four years?" Alison gasped.

"Yup and have loved every minute of it!" Alison could not help but wonder why this girl was in this type of school. It was meant for the girls like her who gave up and stopped caring, obviously that was not this girl. She seemed like she really genuinely enjoyed it there. "Well here is your room. Mine is right over there. Please feel free to come by any time you want. I would be more than happy to help you with homework or to just be there to listen. I know it can be rough here at first, so if you need someone to talk too, I am here for you"

"Thanks" Alison whispered before opening the door to her room.

A blonde sitting at a desk by the window immediately turned around and looked Alison over.

"You must be the new girl. I'm Katie and this is the room we will be sharing for the next few months. This is my area over here so don't come over here and don't ever think about touching any of my stuff. Your bed is that one over there in the corner with all the books on it. The closet has your uniforms in it. You are not allowed to wear anything but that when you step out of this room. Any questions?"

"Uh yeah I thought you were supposed to show me where my classes were?"

Katie dug in the drawer and pulled something out of it before tossing it over to Alison. "Here is a map, figure it out yourself" She sneered as she turned back to her book.

Alison's hands balled into fists at her sides, ready to strike the bitch in front of her. That was until the conversation with her parents earlier in the day replayed in her mind. _Just keep calm, Alison. You can do this._

Alison grabbed the map and the schedule that was lying on her bed and headed out the door. If her roommate was not going to show her where her classes were, she was just going to have to find them herself!

This time when she stepped outside, there was not a soul around. Not a single laughing loser to darken her already foul mood. **Everyone must be in class. **She thought to herself as she pulled her jacket tighter around her body to eliminate the icy cold wind from touching her skin. She looked from her schedule to the map, trying to figure out where to go. After a few minutes, she finally got the hang of it and started off down the courtyard towards her first class, algebra. She immediately knew she was in the right place when various math symbols lined the door along with the name Johnson on the door. **One down five to go.**

Alison spent the next half an hour walking from one end of the campus to the next. Of course they could not have made it easy and had her classes close together. They had to make it so that each class was at least five minutes away from each other. She was feeling completely defeated by the time she found her fifth class that she was not even sure she wanted to go find her last one. There was not a single thing she liked about this place she was about to call home for the next five months.

"I totally wish I would have put more effort into school before this" She grumbled to herself as she plopped down on a stone bench.

She heard someone chuckle from behind her. "That is what they all say when they first get here" A man laughed.

She whipped around to find the sexiest man she had ever seen. He was not too short, but not too tall…a perfect height. He had scraggily blonde hair that seemed to shoot out in every direction. She could tell he was toned and fit beneath the leather jacket he wore. She would even bet money that he had bulging muscles hidden beneath the jacket as well.

Alison stared at the man like a lion stalking its prey as the man walked passed her and into the building in front of her. "

Maybe this won't be so bad after all" She whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Alison found that her first day of classes was completely uneventful. Normally her days were filled with _he is sleeping with her, she is going to fight her, we got so drunk, this teacher is stupid._ But now she found that she did not have anyone to gossip to, or even to talk to. She was so irritated by the time her last class rolled around that she was considering not even going at all. But she knew the alternative and knew it was not in her best interest.

When she arrived in class, she immediately made her way to the back row, not wanting to even participate. The minute she sat down, she heard someone calling her name. She glanced over to see the girl that showed her to her dorm, Krista.

"This is so cool I can't believe we have a class together!"

"I'm actually kinda relieved to know someone." Alison chuckled as she moved her bag so Krista could take the seat next to her.

"Alright ladies please take your seats."

Alison was glad she was already sitting because when she looked down at the front of the classroom, she was ready to faint. The man that she saw the night before, the mysterious and oh so sexy man was now standing in the middle of the room scribbling his name on the chalkboard.

_Professor Ambrose. _She repeated in her mind as she watched him. The way his muscles flexed as he reached for something across his desk or the way he ran his hand over his forehead to brush the shaggy hair out of his face.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt someone poke her. Alison glanced over to see Krista slipping her a piece of paper.

**He is dreamy isn't he?**

Alison stifled a laugh as she grabbed her pen and scribbled beneath it.

**Oh yeah he is one hell of a sight!**

The girls spent the next hour slipping notes back and forth to each other. Alison had just folded her note up and was about to slide it over to Krista, when suddenly it was snatched out of her hand. She looked up in horror as Professor Ambrose opened up the note and read it over before he stuck it in his pocket. "I need to speak to you after class." He growled.

"Yes Professor Ambrose." Krista whispered as she hung her head in shame.

"Not you Krista, Ms. Anderson." He announced before walking back towards his desk.

Alison stared at Krista not knowing what to say. "I'm so sorry." Krista whispered.

"It's not your fault. Besides it's not the first time I was caught passing notes. I used to do it all the time."

"What did the note say anyway?" She asked as she bit the top of her pen. Alison froze when she realized what exactly she had written on that note. "Uh oh that is not a good look."

"It was not appropriate…we will just leave it at that." She choked out as the dismissal bell rang.

Alison remained in her seat as all of the girls around her got up and began packing their things before heading out the door.

"Good luck." Krista whispered as she placed a reassuring hand on Alison's shoulder as she walked passed her.

It had been nearly five minutes since everyone had vacated the room, leaving her and Professor Ambrose alone.

"So are you going to sit up there all day?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

She quickly sprang from her seat and made her way down the stairs to his desk. He pulled the note out of his pocket and held it in his hands as he cleared his throat.

"OMG he is literally the sexiest man I have ever seen. I have always thought the student/teacher thing was so sexy…you think I got a chance with Professor Absolutely sexy?" He read aloud before tossing the note down on his desk.

Alison buried her face in horror as she tried to think of what to say to get her out of this mess.

"You wanna know what I think?" He asked as he folded his hands on the desk and leaned forward, staring into her bright green eyes with his own bluish gray ones.

She nodded her head slightly.

"I think that you do not have a choice," He grinned as he leaned back in his chair. "You see what this is?" He asked as he held up a book. "This right here is a grade book. The grade book that I give to the Dean at the end of the semester to show who is going to graduate and who did not quite make it. You see I hold the power to keep someone from not graduating…pretty cool huh?" He asked with a smirk.

"What?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow

"Let me make myself more clear for you…If you do not do as I say, then you will not graduate and will be a second year senior. Doing this class all over again."

"Because I passed a note? I promise I will not pass anymore notes. It was just a onetime thing…"

"I'm not referring to the note, Ms. Anderson. I am referring to you."

"What about me?"

"The things you are going to be doing for _me_?" He grinned.

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" She asked appalled as she took a step back away from his desk.

"What do you think I'm suggesting?" He asked amused as he propped his feet up on the desk.

"It sounds dirty." She whispered.

"Oh believe me hunny it is."

She stared at him in shock for a few minutes before he broke the silence. "I am not going to go into any more details right now, I have kept you here long enough and I don't want people getting suspicious. But I do suggest that you think about this."

"Think about what? Sleeping with you so you won't flunk me?"

"It's definitely a win, win situation for you."

"Are you serious?"

He leaned forwarded and looked her dead in the eyes as he whispered, "As a heart attack."


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days went by in a blur for Alison. The strange conversation she had with her professor left her feeling both confused and nervous. While he did say that he was serious, was he really? Or was this some kind of sick joke that they played on all of the new girls? The thought of not knowing the truth made her want to scream and throw something. This is the last thing she needed right now. All she wanted to do was finish out the school year so she could go home and see her friends again.

"See I told you she was a total freak! Look at her sitting there all by herself!" Katie snickered to her group of friends as they walked passed Alison making sure to knock her books off of the desk.

"What the hell is your problem?" Alison screamed as she threw her chair back and stood nose to nose with her roommate.

"Look at her she is such a bad ass! Oh I am so scared please don't hurt me!" She laughed.

Alison's hands balled into her fists as she stared down the bitch in front of her. "You're lucky I have too much to lose to get into a fight with you." She seethed.

"See girls I told you she was too much of a chicken shit to do anything!" Katie chuckled as she looked back at her two friends behind her.

Before she even realized what she was doing, her fist collided with Katie's nose. Katie looked up in horror. "PROFESSOR AMBROSE!" She cried as she covered her bleeding nose.

"Damnit." He growled as he raced up the steps towards the girls. "Heather, Rachel take Katie to the nurse right now." He ushered them out the door before turning back to Alison. "Come with me." He hissed as he led her towards a door at the very back of the classroom.

Her heart was racing as he unlocked the door and shoved her forward into the dark room. He flipped on the lights and she immediately looked around and took in her surroundings. She was in another, much smaller classroom. _What the hell? _She thought as he shut the door behind him.

"Since you decided to have your fun before class, you are going to have to wait until after class before I can deal with this. You are going to stay here until I finish with my lecture. When I am done, I will come back up here and we will _talk_ about this." He turned on his heels and reached for the doorknob

"You can't just lock me up in a classroom." She began to protest, but he turned around and glared at her.

"I am so furious with you right now I am doing this for your own good. I could stay up here and fuck the shit out of you to show you what happens when you piss me off, but I don't need the entire class hearing your screams."

Her eyes widened as he licked his lips at her before opening the door and stepping out, leaving her completely bewildered and turned on. She sat down in one of the chairs and looked up at the board, **Welcome to Detention. **Alison rubbed her eyes as she tried to process what had happened in the last five minutes. She had punched her roommate in the face and then was locked up in a classroom by the man that was blackmailing her into being his little puppet for the next few months. Suddenly it dawned on her she just going into a fight…there was no way they were going to let her stay here after that.

"Why me!" She groaned as she banged her head on the desk.

After sitting in complete silence for over an hour, she finally heard the door open again. He stepped inside and quietly shut the door behind him. He grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and set it in front of her as he straddled it and rested his elbows on the top of her desk. He looked at her with a cocky smile as he smacked his gum. He was so close to her she could smelly the minty freshness of his gum.

"Did you have fun up here all alone?" He asked with a smile.

"No."

"Good I'm glad to hear that."

"Can you just get on with this already? I don't have…"

He pressed his index finger to her lips to silence her. "_**I **_make the rules here princess… not you. So shut your mouth until I tell you to open it."

She gritted her teeth as she leaned back in her chair glaring at the man in front of her.

"So here is the deal. If you decide to take me up on my offer, I can make this little fight thing disappear. But if you are not going to take me up on my offer, I will go to the Dean's office right now and draw up the suspension paperwork."

"How can you make it go away? I made the bitch bleed there is no way anyone is just going to let it slide!"

"Don't worry about how I get it taken care of. Now it is time to make your decision, I don't have all day to waste."

"I punched her in the face, why on earth would you just let it slide under the rug?"

"Because how could you be my little play toy if you were suspended and sent back home?" He asked with a grin.

"So that is what this is about…me being your play toy?"

"Look at it this way… if you are my play toy you have immunity. I have the power to make things like this go away. And I can make sure that you graduate on time with everything you need. Like I said it is a win win situation for you, but I am not going to force you into doing it if you don't want to. Since I am such a nice guy I have given you a choice. Now it is your time to make your decision…what is it going to be?"

She bit her lip, pondering her options, "I'm not calling you Professor Ambrose."

A grin crept to his lips. "Dean is fine." He winked.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three weeks since Alison had agreed to Dean's arrangement and yet nothing had happened. After he let her go after 'detention' he had not said a word to her. She knew he had kept up his side of the bargain because she was moved into a different dorm room instead of being expelled. Even though the whole thing was completely twisted and messed up, she couldn't help but think _Shouldn't I be keeping up my side?_

Alison sat on her bed reading over her English paper. Her teacher was tough and she knew she had to work really hard on making sure everything was correct. She could not afford to get a bad grade on such an important paper.

"Hey Alison your phone keeps buzzing." Her new roommate Alexis announced as she tossed Alison her cell phone.

"Thanks." She murmured as she unlocked her phone and read the message.

**Meet me in my office in twenty minutes. It's about time you get put to work.**

She glanced over at Alexis trying to think of something she could say to sneak out without alarming her.

"Hey do you have the old version of the English textbook?"

Alexis glanced over at her with a puzzled expression, "Uh no I only have the new one…why?"

"Because there is a chapter on citations that I really need to look at so I can finish up this paper. You know what I know for sure Emily has it. I am going to go borrow it from her."

"You are the only person I know who cares enough about their school work to go borrow a book from a friend at ten o'clock at night. But good for you girl!" She chuckled.

"I need to talk to her about some stuff, so I will probably be a little while. Don't wait up for me."

"Alright have fun I will see you in the morning." She yawned as she rolled over in bed.

Alison quickly shrugged on her jacket and slid on her slippers before tip toeing out of the room and down the hall. She was afraid she would be seen by someone, but the thought of where she was going made it even more thrilling. Finally after what felt like forever, she made it to Dean's office. She flipped up her hood and slid inside.

"I didn't think you'd come." He announced as she shut the door behind him.

"You kept up your end of the deal I figured I'd better do the same."

"Damn right now get your ass over here." He growled as he stood up from his chair, watching her like a mighty lion watching a helpless little zebra. She stepped forward towards him feeling more nervous than she had ever felt before. "Now take off that jacket…were bunny slippers really necessary?"

"I had to pretend I was going to visit my friend for a book. I couldn't leave the room in fishnets and heels!"

A grin crept to his face. "That sounds like a quite delicious combination."

She rolled her eyes as she threw her jacket on the floor. "Can we hurry this up? I have a math test tomorrow."

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Number one you do not make the rules here…I do. Apparently I have not drilled the concept of me being the boss into you enough. But don't worry I plan to rectify that in just a little bit. Which brings me to number two…you can sit here and pretend that you are not interested and that you don't care, but by the time I am finished with you…you will be begging me for more." He hissed as he roughly pulled her into his arms are pressed his lips to hers.

Her first instinct was to push him away, but after a few seconds of his rough kiss, she found she was enjoying it more than she had ever enjoyed a kiss before. She melted into his embrace as he continued the steamy kiss. "You like that?" He whispered as he pulled away.

"Mhm." She moaned.

"Too bad this is for my enjoyment…not yours!" He growled as he placed a hard _slap_ on her ass. She jumped and stepped away from him in shock as she ran a soothing hand over her backside.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For not taking me seriously. Now get over here." He announced as he took a seat in his chair. This time she did not hesitate. The second she was next to him, he threw her over his knee. Her entire body tightened as she felt his hand collide with her ass not once but with four consecutive blows. "Should I continue or are you going to quit complaining?"

"I'll be good." She whispered.

He lifted her off of his lap and set her down with the back of her legs resting against his desk. "I am glad you have had a change of heart. Because there are so many things I want to do with you and I can't do those things if I have to be punishing you." He stood up and stepped in between her legs as he placed his hands on the back of her neck as he pressed his lips to hers. "But I will if I have to." He growled as he cupped her ass in his hands, lifting her onto the desk. Her hands shot out and slid into his shirt, feeling the hard abs beneath her fingertips. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head as she slid off of the desk and dropped to her knees. He looked down at her with wild eyes as he wound his hands in her hair, getting ready for what was to come. She slid the zipper of his jeans down before slipping both his pants and his boxers to the ground.

She stoked his large cock in her small hands before pressing light kisses along his shaft. He let out soft moans as he tucked stay hairs behind her ears, trying to keep them out of her face. Alison reached up and placed her hands on his hips as she began taking him into her mouth.

"SHIT!" He cursed, loving the feeling of her warm mouth wrapped so tightly around his aching member. He had been dying for this moment since the first time he laid eyes on her, and finally his fantasy was becoming a reality.

"You are so big." She mumbled.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full?"

She looked up at him as he wore an ear to ear grin. She pulled away, "I could always stop."

"Like hell." He hissed as he grabbed the back of her head and led her mouth back to his rock hard cock. He continued to guide her further and further onto his cock, when he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks as he listened to the sound of the door being opened…


	6. Chapter 6

Dean quickly shoved her under his desk as he fell into his chair, making sure his lower half was covered by the desk.

"Yo man what are you doing here so late?" Seth asked.

"You know the usual…grading some papers, making up some pop quizzes."

"At ten o'clock at night?"

"Yeah, I couldnt sleep and I thought why not get some stuff…" Dean bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood the second her mouth wrapped around his cock.

"Are you alight?" Seth asked worried as he cocked an eyebrow at his colleague.

"Oh yeah I am great. I just thought I was going to sneeze…you know how much of a pain in the ass sneezing is!"

"Not really, but I will take your word for it. You should really get home and get some rest. You look very agitated…like you are ready to burst."

"Believe me I am." He replied through gritted teeth as he reached under the desk and yanked her hair.

"Really Dean go home."

"I'm on my way out right now. I just have to finish up one last_ lesson_ and then I will be good to go."

"Alright well have a good night and don't forget about our guy's night out tomorrow night. Roman is brining the booze, so I'm sure it will be a hell of a night!" He chuckled before leaving the room.

Dean remained still for a few seconds before he yanked her up off of the ground and roughly pressed his lips to hers. "Are you fucking crazy?" He growled.

She could not help but giggle, "I thought you were enjoying yourself."

"Oh believe me I am…but now it is time for you to enjoy _yourself_." He lifted her onto his desk as he grabbed the waistband of her jeans and yanked them down to her ankles before pulling her onto his lap. She reached in between then and stroked his cock as he slid his hands inside her shirt, shoving her bra aside as he cupped her breasts in his hands. The speed of her had sped up as he sunk his teeth into her neck as he continued to play with her hardened nipples.

"Please don't make me wait any longer." She panted.

"Tell me how bad you want me."

"I want you so bad it hurts. I need to feel you in…"

She was cut off midsentence as he plunged his cock deep inside of her without a single warning. Alison immediately buried her face in the crook of his neck as she whimpered.

"I want you to look at me when I fuck you." He growled as he pulled her away from him.

"Shit!" She cried as she opened her eyes to find him staring down at her like a wild animal. "You are incredible."

"You haven't seen anything yet, baby." He grinned as he grabbed onto the back of her thighs and lifted her onto to desk so her back was against it as he hopped on top of her. "I'd hold on if I were you." He warned as he tightly gripped her hips.

She immediately grabbed the edges of desk as he began thrusting into her with such force, the entire desk shook with his every move. "Yes! Just like that, Dean."

"It's sir to you." He hissed.

"Sir, it feels so good!" She screamed.

He bent down and roughly pressed his lips to hers, "What are you trying to do…get us caught?"

"Oh my gosh I'm going to…"

"No you're not. Not until I say you can."Her eyes shot open to look at him. "I want you to beg me to let you cum."

"I can't hold it!" She cried.

"I suggest you learn how too or else you are going to be in a world of trouble, missy."

"Please…please let me come."

"Tell me you will be my little play toy for as long as you are here and that you will not tell a single soul about this."

"I promise."

"You promise what?"

"I promise I will be your play toy and won't tell anyone…please I can't hold it any…"

"You can come."

Her body felt like it had exploded into a million little pieces. She had never felt such an intense and incredible sensation. She wriggled beneath him as she tried to come back for her pleasure high.

"Dean." She moaned as she threw her head back against the desk with a sigh.

"Now it's my turn." He grinned as he wrapped his arm around her waist and carried her over to the wall where he roughly shoved her against it as he began thrusting into her with such a furious pace, she was unable to catch her breath by the time he was finished.

"Alison!" He shouted as he pressed his lips to hers while he came.

They both felt to the floor, panting as they gasped for air. They remained silent for a few minutes before her turned to face her. "I didn't hurt you…did I?"

She furiously shook her head. "No not at all. This was the best thing I have ever experienced."

A cocky grin spread across his lips. "This is just the beginning. We get to do this for three more months."

"I like the sound of that." She giggled.

"Come on let's get dressed. You need to get some rest so you can pass your test tomorrow."

"But I don't wanna go. I like it right here with you." She whined as she snuggled into his embrace.

"I know baby." He whispered as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Alison was floating on cloud nine the entire next day. Not because she aced her math test, but because she kept replaying her deliciously hot night over and over again. She decided that after such an amazing day she should treat herself to a nice cup of coffee. She made her way into the little coffee shop around the corner and was in heaven the second her nose got a whiff of the strong coffee aroma.

"Why hello there beautiful. How are you doing this evening?" A tall skinny man with long black hair asked from behind the counter with a smirk.

"I'm fine thank you. And yourself?" She asked without even taking her eyes off of the large menu that hung above his head.

"Great now that an angel walked into my shop."

She nervously giggled as she looked back at him. "I'll have a large caramel macchiato, please." She announced as she pulled out her wallet.

"No, no it is on me beautiful."

"No…it's on me!" Dean whispered through gritted teeth as he threw a ten dollar bill down on the counter.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as her drink was finished being made, Dean grabbed it off of the counter and shoved it towards her before storming out the door. She quickly raced after him, hoping to catch him before he disappeared into the sea of people.

"Dean…" She glanced over at a table where a few girls from school sat, eyeing her curiously as she chased after him. "I mean Professor Ambrose wait up I need to talk to you about the anatomy lab." She yelled as she raced to his side. "What the hell was that about?" She whispered as she met his pace.

"Go away before you make a scene." He hissed.

"Me make a scene? What do you think you are doing?"

He turned around and looked her dead in the eyes. "Get the hell away from me."

She stopped dead in her tracks, watching as he stormed off down the alley towards his car. She glanced around and noticed the people giving her strange looks. Standing up straight, she made her way back to the school without another word.

The next day rolled around and she was not sure if she should go to class or not. He seemed pretty upset with her and she was not sure if was a good idea to face him quite yet. But she knew if she cut class, things would seem suspicious. She took a deep breath before opening the classroom door and making her way to her seat. Normally he would glance up at her throughout the lecture, but today he didn't even acknowledge her existence. She could not help but feel hurt by his actions. She did nothing wrong so he had no reason to be mad at her. _I am going to talk to him after class and find out what is going on once and for all!_ She told herself as she doodled in her notebook.

As soon as the bell rang and everyone raced to get out the door, she remained in her seat. Still he did not even glance at her.

"Fine have it your way you stubborn ass!" She growled as she walked down the stairs and stood in front of his desk with her arms across her chest. "What the hell is your problem?"

"One of us has a problem here and it is not me."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know when I told you I had the power to keep you for graduating, I meant it. But it seems to me like you don't want too…"

"Quit speaking in riddles and spit it out already. Obviously there is not a legitimate reason why you are pissed so you are just going to keep dancing around the subject. You know I was kinda relieved thinking I would be seeing an older guy. I thought I could finally catch a break and would be able to date a guy who was not an immature little bitch, but obviously I was wrong." She nonchalantly threw her hair over her shoulder before stepping away from his desk.

She did not even have time to grab her bag off of the ground before he was on her. His lips roughly pressing against hers as he grabbed her hips and shoved her back against the desk as he continued his assault on her now swollen lips. She could feel him become rock hard in a matter of seconds as he crushed his pelvis into hers. "Are you going to tell me what is wrong yet?" She panted as she parted for air.

"I don't like sharing anything…especially something that is mine." He looked her in the eyes as she grasped her chin in his hands. "You are mine Alison and mine only. No other man can ever have you."

"They won't." She breathed.

"You sure about that? You seemed pretty cozy with that guy at the coffee shop." He snorted.

"Dean, I can look you in the eyes right here and now and tell you the only thing the guy did was creep the shit out of me. I mean come on look at you and then look at him. Why would I want that, when I have all of this that I have just started getting a chance to explore." She purred as she ran her hands up his shirt."

"It better stay that way. I don't know what I will do if I catch another guy looking at you…it would probably end with me behind bars again…"

Before she could push him further on the subject, he removed his hands from her hips and immediately tucked them into his pockets.

"As much as I would love to do this with you right now…we can't. It is the middle of the day and we could get caught, but I want you to come over to my house later tonight. Do you think you can do that?"

"If it means getting to be underneath you again, then I will make damn sure I can do that."

A grin spread across his face. "I am already teaching you so well. Now get out of here before I take you on my desk all over again."

"And what exactly is so wrong with that?" She asked with a smirk as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I don't need to get fired and you don't need to get expelled! It is too risky right now." He grabbed a sticky note off of his desk and scribbled something on it before handing it to her. "My house nine o'clock…don't be late." He warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She whispered as she grabbed her bag and headed out of the room, quickly making her way back to her dorm.

Alison breathed out a sigh of relief when her roommate complained that she was not feeling well and was going to go to bed early. She waited until she could hear the steady sound of snoring before she slipped out of the room. She pulled her hood up over her head and left the building and made her way down the street to a group of houses. She was beginning to think she had the wrong address since no lights were on, until the porch light turned on and Dean appeared in the doorway, shirtless and sweaty.


	8. Chapter 8

Alison's entire body shook as she stepped onto his porch. She told herself it was just the chilly night air, but she knew it had nothing to do with the weather and all about him. The most perfect man she had ever seen was now ushering her into his house. She quickly stepped inside and listened to the faint _click_ as he locked the door.

She kept her gaze fixed on the fire burning in the fireplace, trying to keep from making eye contact with him.

"Look at me," He demanded and her gaze immediately met his. "Did anyone see you coming here?"

"No." She whispered.

"Good…now strip."

Her eyes widened as she looked up at him.

"I'm not a very patient guy." He warned through gritted teeth.

She quickly slid her jacket off and threw it onto the couch before slipping off her shirt. As she reached for the waistband of her yoga pants, he slapped her hand away, "Leave those on."

Alison's hands fell to her sides as she felt his body behind hers. His hands slid down her shoulders, down her ribs and then down her thighs before he finally cupped her ass in his hands.

"You defiantly need to buy more of these," He moaned in her ear as his hands slid over her ass. She let out a soft whimper as she leaned her head back against his shoulder. "Do you like that? Does it feel good?" He cooed.

She nodded her head.

"You are not talking very much tonight, are you alright?"He asked as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"I'm a little sore from before." She confessed.

"Why don't we take it slow tonight?"

She turned and looked at him with questioning eyes, "What did you just say?"

"Jeez Alison I am not some kind of animal that has to have wild, hot sex all the time. I can take it slow."

"I never said you couldn't," She defended. "You just seemed so hot and bothered when I got here…"

"Do you want it or not?" He snapped.

"I want it slow."

"See was that so hard?" He asked as he stepped forward and gently pressed his lips to hers. "Come on, let's go upstairs to bed."

He gently took her hand in his as he led her up the stairs and down the hall to his bedroom. Dean lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed where he placed her flat on her back with her legs hanging over the bed. After he slid off her pants, he dropped to his knees and placed his hands on her knees, opening them as he slid in between.

Alison looked down at him with crazed eyes as she felt his warm mouth connect with her pussy. He propped her legs up on his shoulders, giving him more access to her as he continued his sweet assault. Her hands immediately flew to his long hair, yanking on it as he increased the pressure and speed of his mouth.

"Oh Dean I don't know if I am going to be able to wait, that feels so incredibly amazing." She moaned.

"Don't hold back, give it to me. I want it, Alison."

She threw her head back as she felt her entire body beginning to quiver with desire. She could feel she was only seconds away, when he abruptly stopped and pulled away. Alison cried out as she opened her eyes to find him looking down at her with a mischievous grin before plunging his cock deep within her.

If he did not have a death grip on her hips, she would have for sure shot off of the bed as her orgasm ripped through her body. It took her a good few minutes before she was even able to regain the ability to think clearly.

"Dean…" She dreamily sighed. "That was by far the most amazing orgasm I have ever had."

He let out a soft chuckle, "Lucky for you it is only the first of many." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers as he began rocking his hips against hers. They immediately created a synchronized rhythm that was almost too intense for either one of them to bear. "I am so hot for you Alison it only takes me a few seconds of being inside you before I am ready to cum."

"Isn't that a good thing?" She groaned as she wiggled against his cock, begging him to continue thrusting.

"No, I need to be able to have control. I am a dominant man who needs to be in control in order to function and here I am seconds away from getting off. I had planned this night for you, giving you everything you needed, but here I am…"

"Dean, the only thing I need is you." She whispered.

He crushed his lips to hers as he began thrusting into her with such incredible force the entire bed shook.

It was only minutes before they both cried out as their orgasms washed over them like a wave in the ocean. They fell back onto the bed and she instinctively curled into his embrace. She was shocked when she felt him stiffen under her touch.

"You better get back before someone notices you are missing." He replied flatly.

She propped herself up on her elbows to look at him. There was no sign of joking or even happiness in his expression as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Dean…"

"What did I just say?" He barked as he looked down at her. She rolled out of the bed on the verge of tears as she grabbed her clothes off of the floor and began putting them on. She heard him sigh from behind her. "I'm sorry Alison that sounded harsh. I didn't mean it like that. You just need to get some rest, it is late and you have class in the morning." He apologized as he pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder.

"It's okay I will see you tomorrow in class." She whispered as she shrugged on her jacket and made her way out the door without another glance back at him.

Alison slid out of bed feeling both exhausted and sore. All she wanted to do was pull the covers up over her head and stay in bed all day. But she knew Dean would not be happy with her if she ditched his class, and after last night she didn't need to give him another reason to be upset. As she stood in the bathroom she stared at herself in the mirror. She no longer saw the child her parents and everyone else around her saw, she was now seeing the woman Dean had made her. The thought of being a woman was exciting on its own, but the thought of being _his_ woman was all too incredible for words.

When Alison arrived in class and took her seat, she glanced up at the board and found the words Professor Duncan written across it. She instantly looked around fearing she had walked into the wrong class, but then she saw Krista and all of her other classmates sitting in their seats.

"Where is Professor Ambrose?" She asked as she turned to the girl behind her.

"He is not here I guess." She shrugged before turning back to her book.

The hair on the back of her neck stood up as all the different scenarios of where he was flashed though her mind. _What if he was sick or hurt? Was something wrong with one of his family members? Was he with another woman?_ She was so deep in thought that it was not until she felt someone's hand on her shoulder that she was finally brought back to reality.

She glanced up and saw two uniformed officers standing in front of her. "Ms. Anderson, please come with us." The taller officer whispered as he helped her out of her seat.


	9. Chapter 9

Neither one of the officers said a word as they helped her into the police car and sped off down the street to the station. Her heart beat uncontrollably in her chest with each second that ticked by. She had no idea what was going on, but she had a gut feeling it was not good.

When they arrived at the station, one officer led her to a room with a metal table and two metal chairs sitting on each side…nothing else. Her mind instantly flashed back to all of the crime shows she had watched, if she was not mistaken, she was being taken to in interrogation room.

"My name is Officer Henderson, but you can call me Tucker. Now can I get you a drink? Maybe some water, a coffee even?" He asked.

"No, but you can tell me what is going on here because I am really freaking out." She whispered as she wiped her sweaty palms on her skirt.

"Have a seat and we can get started then."

She did as she was told and sat down on the cold chair and looked directly at him, waiting for him to speak once more, but when he didn't say a word, she spoke up.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, I just need to ask you a few questions. Starting with where you were last night."

**SHIT! **She mentally cursed as she tried to concoct a story that would fit for this scenario. _Don't lie it is going to bite you in the ass._ A voice in her mind whispered. _But there is nothing wrong with stretching the truth. _Another snickered.

"I was not in my dorm." She sighed as she looked down at her feet.

"And where were you then around ten pm and one am?"

"I was with Professor Ambrose."

A grin crept to his face as he looked down at her, "And why would a student need to visit her professor at such late hours?"

She reached up and rubbed her temples, "Let me start from the beginning," She announced as she stood up and paced the floor. "A few months ago my parents decided to send me to this private school for misbehaving girls, because I was not doing well in public school and I was very close to not passing and getting my diploma. When they decided to send me here, it was a split decision. I did not even have time to process it before they were shoving me into the plane. Now as you can imagine I was having a lot of issues with everything. When I got to school I had an awful bitch for my roommate, we got into a fight and things were ugly. I have been so filled with anger and rage that I have been on the brink of something bad for a while now."

His eyes widened in surprise as he watched her stare out the window at the cold, rainy afternoon.

"After everything going on these last few weeks, I finally just got to the point where I was just done with everything, school, friends, family…my own life."

She turned to face him with sad eyes. "I was contemplating suicide last night. I was ready to end it all. I was scared and angry and lonely and I didn't know what to do or where to go, when I remembered Professor Ambrose saying that if we ever needed his help with anything, he would be available to help. I know that meant with school things, but I needed help and I figured it was the smartest thing I could do that didn't involve hurting myself. I didn't know anyone else around, so I googled his name and found his address and went to his house. I know it all sounds horrible, but I just didn't know what to do!" She cried as she fell back into the chair and buried her face in her hands.

"There, there it is okay Alison."

"W-why did you bring me here in the first place?" She sniffled as she took the tissue out of his hands.

"Well we got a report from a Miss. Katie Peterson that she saw you sneak out of the dorms, which by the way is a HUGE no-no. And then make your way to the houses across the street and knock on a door…Mr. Ambrose's door. She said he was shirtless and it looked very suspicious."

Alison threw herself back in the chair, appalled by what he was saying. "Are you accusing me of being some kind of whore who does inappropriate things with her professor?"

"At first yes, but after hearing your story I now don't believe it. I am going to go help my partner interview Mr. Ambrose, whenever we confirm your stores, we will let you go. Come on let's get you into the lobby where it is more comfortable."

He placed his hand on her back as he led her out of the room. She was shocked when she saw the other officer escorting Dean into the room she had just vacated. She quickly racked her brain trying to think of something she could do help keep them both out of jail.

Alison pretended to trip and spilt the contents of her purse all over the floor. Dean and bent down to help her pick it up when she whispered, "I was contemplating suicide."

"Get up Ambrose." The officer hissed as he yanked Dean to his feet and shoved him towards the interrogation room.

"The lobby is right over here. Please come get me if you need anything." He announced before turning and walking back to his office.

Alison slumped in the chair and buried her face in her hands once more. There was no way in hell they were going to be able to get thought this. Not only that, she knew she was going to be in serious trouble for lying to an officer. She let out a sigh,_ nothing I can do now I guess._

"ALISON!"

Her head whipped around to the entrance of the police station to find her parents rushing towards her with concern etched on their faces.

"Oh baby what happened? Are you alright? Are hurt?" Her mother cried as she embraced her in a hug.

"I'm fine mom."

"Come on let's get you home." Her father whispered as he placed his arm around her shoulder.

"What?" She asked.

"We are taking you home. You don't need to go to this school any longer. We were stupid for sending you here in the first place, but now we are going to make it right by taking you home."

"I am almost done with the school year, I can't leave now!" She protested.

"We are taking you home and that is final!" Her mother snapped.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ma'am please just have a seat and let me explain what is going on," Officer Henderson announced as he pulled out a chair for Alison's frantic mother. "We got a call early this morning from a student who said she witnessed Alison going to the home of her Professor."

"That rat bastard!" He father cursed.

Officer Henderson rolled his eyes as he tried to keep his temper in check. "Please let me finish," He snapped before sitting down on the corner of the desk and looking back at all three Andersons. "Initially we thought it was an inappropriate teacher/student relationship, which by the way is apparently is a very common thing now days, but after talking with both your daughter and Dean Ambrose, we have found that there was nothing inappropriate about it. Both of their stories matched up and we were convinced that he may have saved your daughter's life," He reached into his desk and pulled out a pamphlet and handed it to the family. "Here are some numbers to call to get her the help she needs."

Her parents' eyes widened in horror at the titles that read Help: _My Teen is Suicidal_, Suicide the New Trend in Teenagers and _Teenagers and Suicide._

"I would defiantly recommend getting her in to see a therapist. She got very lucky this time, but who knows what will happen next time…"

"What is going to happen to Professor Ambrose?" She squeaked unable to contain her anticipation any longer.

"He will be released and there will be no charges filed against him. But after speaking with the Dean of the school, she has informed me that she will be switching you to a different class. She felt it would be better for everyone involved that you two be separated."

Alison clamped down on her bottom lip to keep from arguing with this man. Being put into a different class sounded absolutely absurd to her, but the more she thought about it, it was a hell of a lot better than being forced to go back home.

"Thank you for all of your help." She whispered as she stood from her chair. "Mom, dad can we get out of here and go get some dinner or something I really need to talk to you."

"Of course."They announced.

"Thank you for all of your help, officer. I don't know what we would have done without your help. We never would have known about her problem if it went for you."

Alison winced at her father's words. Now her parents and everyone around her was going to think she was some kind of suicidal person that needed to be watched like a hawk so she didn't hurt herself. _I guess it is the price I will have to pay to keep Dean out of jail. _Her heart ached as she thought about Dean. What was he going to think or even say to her? Would he even talk to her after all of this? It wasn't her fault, but did he think it was? All she wanted to do was wrap her arms around his neck and furiously kiss him as he made love to her. Letting them both forget about all of the shit going on around them.

The three of them spent the next few hours fighting over whether or not she would stay here and remain at school or go back home with them. They were very adamant about having her come home with them, but she stood her ground and fought hard to stay.

"Guy really I am fine. It was just a little set back that I promise will not happen again, I see the light now. I see that it was an immature thing to do and I dont plan on ever doing it again. Besides I can't just leave the school now, there are only a few weeks left and I am doing good in my classes for once. Yeah I am not crazy about the school, but I can't afford to leave now and risk not getting my diploma. I am really trying to make things right with everything, starting with my education. If I go back home now, it will all go down the drain and I will get right back into the things I was into before."

"Hunny, she is right. We can't just rush her home in the middle of the school year, we have done it to her once and we can't do it to her again. This was our decision in the first place and it is not fair for us to be yanking her from place to place." Her father whispered.

"If you stay here, you must go to the school psychologist. I will call her every week and ask for update until I am satisfied with your progress."

"I promise I will. And I am so sorry I put you both through this, but at least you got to come down and visit me." She half smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"We just don't want you hurting yourself sweetie." He father sighed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm not going to." She assured them as she took a sip of her soda.

"Why don't we take you back to school before we head back to the airport?" Her mother suggested as she hugged her daughter.

"Sounds like a plan." Alison smiled as she dumped her trash in the trashcan before stepping outside into the cold air.

After saying goodbye to her parents for half an hour, they finally left to catch their plane. Alison immediately fell onto the bed, feeling completely exhausted from the day she had just had. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She got up to answer it to find Krista holding a basket of cookies in hand.

"I heard about your day," She announced as she held out the basket to Alison. "I made you some cookies. It is not much, but sometimes there is nothing better than a chocolate chip cookie after a bad day." She smiled.

"I will take those!" Alison's roommate chuckled as she snuck two cookies from the basket.

"Thank you for this Krista. It means a lot to me, not only that you brought me cookies, but that you didn't turn your back on me. I know what everyone is saying about me." She sighed.

"Don't listen to any of them. They like to make things out of nothing. Besides you only have to put up with them for a little while longer. You enjoy the cookies and call me if you need to talk." Krista smiled as she turned on her heels and made her back across the hall to her dorm room.

Alison grabbed a cookie and fell onto the bed. She picked up her phone and noticed a text message.

_**Meet me at the hotel on 61**__**st**__** street, don't be late. I'm not in the fucking mood to play around.**_

She did not even need to look at the caller ID to know who it was…


	11. Chapter 11

Alison pulled her jacket closer around her body as she once again slipped out of her dorm room. She wanted to laugh at how foolish she was acting, sneaking around like she was some kind of little kid trying to sneak a cookie for dinner, but luckily for her she has something much sweeter to put in her mouth. A shiver ran down her spine at the thought. She continued on down the street until she spotted the bright neon motel sign.

Dean watched as she crossed the street towards the motel. Even in the dark of the night he knew it was her…there was no question about him knowing every inch of her body, even in the dark. Once she was in front of the motel, he stepped outside of his room and leaned against the doorframe as he waited for her to spot him. It was only a few seconds before she met his smoldering gaze.

As soon as she stepped inside of his room, he immediately shut and locked the door. He turned to look at her. "Why don't you take off your jacket, it is nice and warm in…" Before he could finish, she launched herself into his arms.

"I am so sorry! I never meant for any of this to happen. I am so sorry can you please forgive me? Oh God I wouldn't blame you if you never spoke to me again!" She cried as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Dean ran a hand down her back as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Shh baby don't talk about that. You did not get expelled I did not go to jail or get my teaching license revoked. Everything worked out just fine."

She looked at him like he was crazy, "Just fine? Are you kidding me? I was almost forced to leave and go back home to finish up school, which means I never would have seen you again. Not that it would have mattered because you would have been spending the next twenty five years in prison. They thought we were having…"

"That's just it Alison we were having sex. We were engaging in an illegal activity. I am your professor and you are my student everything about this is frowned upon."

She stepped back and straightened her spine as she looked at him, "What are you trying to say?" She asked knowing he was trying to get at something.

He ran a hand through his shaggy hair and he let out a sigh, "Alison, we can't keep doing this. We got lucky this time, but what's to say we don't get caught next time? There is no way we can convince the cops again that you were just coming to me for help. Hell I didn't even believe the shit I was telling the cops, it is a miracle they even bought the story I told them."

Alison's blood boiled as she paced the room. "You were the one that wanted this. You wanted me to be your naughty student. You wanted me to submit to you. You wanted to blackmail me by not letting me graduate if I didn't do what you wanted. You were the one who encouraged it…you were the one to make me fall in love with you!" She clamped her hands over her mouth as soon as the words escaped her lips. Tears slid down her cheeks as she vigorously shook her head, trying to make them stop.

She grabbed her jacket off of the bed and quickly shrugged it on before walking towards the door, only to be stopped when his large hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't go Alison we need to talk." He whispered as he eased her onto the bed. She looked up at him as he now paced the floor. "When I started this whole thing, when I blackmailed you when I locked you in the classroom…it was a sick game. I saw how sexy you were and all I could think about was getting you in bed. I knew no sane high school girl would take the risk…that is why I told you I would not let you graduate. It all seems so sick and twisted, but for some reason I could not stop myself. I never thought you would accept my offer, I just knew if I didn't try I would kick myself in the ass. I never in a million years thought you would willingly accept." He sighed.

She looked up at him with hurt eyes, "So I am just an itch you needed to scratched, I get it."

"That's just it you don't get it and quite frankly I don't either. It was supposed to be a few months of hot, forbidden sex, but the minute I had a taste of you, I knew it was more than a fling. I needed more…I needed all of you."

"I…"

"Alison, I am in love with you." He whispered as he cupped her face in her hands, pressing a kiss to her lips.

Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest as his sweet words washed over her. She had never felt so special or so loved than at this very moment.

Dean pulled away from her and sighed, "That is why this has to end."

Her jaw hit the floor, "What?"

"We can't keep doing this. It was innocent at first, but now it is too complicated. I can't stand the thought of you getting into trouble because of me…it would kill me."

"Dean, please it does not have to be this way. We can figure something out." She whispered.

"No, I can't do this to you I love you too much to risk getting you into trouble. This is what is best for you. It's definitely not good for my sanity, but it is what is best for you and your future."

"Please." She begged as tears slid down her cheeks once more.

"I love you Alison. I will never forget the special times we had. I will cherish it." He went to press his lips to hers, but she jerked her body to the side to avoid his touch.

"Goodbye Dean." She hissed as she rushed out of his room before he could stop her.


	12. Chapter 12

Alison spent the next few days lying in bed. Most of the girls had left for their winter break to go back home to visit their families, but she chose not to tell her parents and remained on campus. She had not eaten or slept in the three days, the three days since she had the awful fight with Dean. She replayed it over and over again in her mind feeling more and more stupid for feeling the way she did. She knew all along it was going to end like this, he even told her it would only be for a few months, but she chose to have hope.

There was a faint knock on her door and she threw the covers over her head.

"Hey Alison, it's me Krista. Do you think maybe I could come in?" She whispered.

Alison knew she was going to have to get at of bed at some point and decided this was the time. She rolled out of bed and walked over to the door and opened it. Krista sharply inhaled a breath at the sight of the disheveled woman in front of her.

"Come in."

"Hey girly how are you uh…doing?" She asked as she looked around at the messy dorm room.

"I've been better." She sighed as she plopped down on the bed.

Krista took a seat in the desk chair and turned to face Alison. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Alison wanted more than anything to spill her guts and tell her everything that happened with Dean, but she knew it would only end up hurting them both in the end.

"I can't really talk about it."

Krista looked at her with understanding eyes as she leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees. "It's about Professor Ambrose isn't it?"

Alison pulled away, shocked by the question. Krista immediately held up her hands in defense. "Listen, if there is anyone you can trust with this it is me. I know how excruciatingly difficult it is to live a lie like this."

"How the hell would you know anything about this?" Alison hissed.

"When I first came to this school I was well…a mess you could say. I hated everyone and everything. I was furious with my parents for making me come here, I was furious with my friends for not calling to check up on me but I was more furious with myself for letting myself get into all of the bad shit I was into. That was until I walked into my first class…creative writing." She let out a sigh almost as if she were thinking back to some amazing moment. "That is when I first laid eyes on Seth."

Alison looked at her confused before blurting out, "I thought this was an all girl's school? I didn't know there were male students here."

Krista smiled, "There aren't any. He is the Professor. Now this is not something I have ever told anyone before, but I can clearly see you would understand and would not judge me for what I am about to tell you. I have been dating my professor for the last two years. Not a soul around knows about this because we have kept it under lock and key, but it is real."

Alison gasped as she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around the other woman. "I thought I was the only one!" She cried.

"I thought the same thing, but then when I saw you look at him the way you did and watched the way he looked back at you, I knew I was not the only one."

"How do you do it? Dean and I have only been at it a few months and we are constantly in fear of someone finding out. Hell he almost went to jail because of it!"

Krista let out a sigh as she rubbed the back of her neck, "It is not easy, believe me. But we both knew deep down inside we were meant to be together. So we decided we would do anything it took to be together, we are both willing to risk it all to be together."

"You guys are still together now?" She asked stunned.

"Yeah, we try to get together as often as we can. It is difficult sometimes, but we make it work."

"How?"

"His roommate is a librarian and has a 'book club' that meets once a week. I go over there and let's just say there is not much reading going on!"

"That is such a good cover!"

"We got so lucky because she too dated her professor when she was in high school. It all sounds so crazy once you say it out loud, but it is what it is I guess. As long as Seth and I get to be together, that is all I care about."

Alison sighed, "I wish I would have had that luxury."

"Why can't you?" Krista urged.

"Dean broke it off with me the other night. He said it was too risky, hell he almost went to jail because of it. So I guess I can kinda understand it is just so hard because…" She trailed off as she gazed out the window. "Because I love him."

Krista abruptly stood up from her seat and looked down at Alison with determined eyes. "Then you need to fight for him. You need to pick yourself up and do something about it because if you don't, you will kick yourself for the rest of your life."

"But what if he still doesn't want me?"

"Then you deal with that later. You can recover from that. You however cannot recover from the what if's that will nag you for the rest of your life."

"You are right I am not going to just sit around and mope. I am going to man up and get my man!" She agreed as she stood from the bed, only to plop back down seconds later.

"What the hell? I thought you were going to go and see about getting your man back?" Krista asked.

"He flew back to California to visit his family for the week. I would just text him, but this is something I need to do in person."

"Damn straight!" Krista cheered as she hugged Alison. "It is all going to work out. You will be his once again."


	13. Chapter 13

Alison was completely on edge the rest of the week. She knew exactly what she was going to say to him she was just not sure when she was going to say it. It was not like she could stay after class and pretend like she was getting extra help since he was no longer her teacher. And she sure as hell could not risk going over to his house again. There was no way she could pull that off again. It would be like a huge red flag is anyone saw it.

"What about the awards ceremony?" Krista chimed in bringing Alison out of her thoughts.

"What awards ceremony?"

"The one that all seniors and senior teachers must attend. People get awards for most improved, highest grades, best art work and so on."

"When is it?"

"It is tomorrow night at six pm."

"Are you sure he is going to be there?"

"He should be. All of the teachers are required to attend and with him already in the hot seat with everyone, it is probably not in his best interest to blow this off."

"But how would I pull it off? It's not like I can talk to him in the middle of a crowded room with tons of people to overhear our conversation."

"Then 'bump' into him while you stepped outside to get a bit of fresh air or maybe even pull him aside while you wait in line for the restrooms. Like I told you before if this…if he means a lot to you, then you will find a way to make it work. These kinds of things don't just happen overnight. They take time and patients."

"You are exactly right! I am going to talk to him tomorrow night no matter what. I can't wait another day tomorrow he is going to listen to what I have to say whether he likes it or not!" Alison announced as she stood up straight and stuck her nose in the air.

"That's my girl!" Krista cheered.

The closer the clock got to six, the more anxious Alison became. There were a few times when she was ready to back out and not even go, but something inside of her knew she had to do it. It was time to be an adult and do something about her life.

Alison and Krista made their way over to the hotel where everyone was gathered in the ballroom. "Look there are our seat over there. I hope you don't mind, but I requested my seat next to yours."

"Thank goodness I am so glad! I am going to need you for support!" Alison chuckled as she looked up and noticed a man with blonde and black hair walking over to them. Alison instantly caught the change in Krista. Alison could not help but grin as she extended her hand. "You must be Se…Mr. Rollins. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Seth accepted her hand and smiled. "The pleasure is all mine….or shall I say Dean's." He winked.

Alison looked up at him confused as she glanced back at Krista who shrugged her shoulders not knowing how he found out. "It wasn't her. I was the one who walked into his office that one night. I knew he was doing a lot more than grading papers!" He chuckled as she blushed. "But don't worry we have been in that exact same position, haven't we?" He asked with a smirk as he glanced over at Krista who was not blushing.

"We better get going. We are trying to find Professor Ambrose. Alison needs to speak with him for just a second."

Just as Alison turned around to scan the room, she immediately noticed him entering the room…but this time he was not alone. Her heart sunk and she let out a whimper as they locked eyes. Krista grabbed her hand for support as he walked over to them.

"Krista, Alison you both look lovely tonight!"

"Thank you!" Krista blushed.

"Thanks." Alison replied through gritted teeth.

"Who is your friend?" Seth asked as he pointed to the skinny, blonde woman next to him that looked like she had every form of plastic surgery known to man done to her.

"This is Jane…she is my girlfriend."

"Will you please excuse me I need to use the ladies room?" Alison faked a smile before disappearing into the crowd.

When she was safely inside the bathroom stall, she put her fit in her mouth to keep from screaming. How could he have done this to her? How could he have just thrown her away like trash on the side of the road? _"I can't stay here."_ She whispered as she grabbed her clutch and headed out the back door.

She raced back to her hotel room, ignoring the calls from Krista. She plopped down on the bed and buried her face in the pillow to muffle her sobs.

"I hate you!" She cried as images of Dean and his new little bitch floated through her mind. "How could you do this to me? You are an awful man and I hope I never have to see your stupid face ever again!" She screamed as she looked at the picture of him on her phone. "You know what I am going to make sure I never see your face again." She growled as she hopped out of bed.

"She is not in there." Krista sighed once she got back to Seth and Dean.

"Go get us a drink, okay?" He shoved his date towards the table and glanced back at the two of them. "You must have missed her then. She said that where she was going so that is where she is going to be." Dean tried to keep his voice calm, but found he was getting increasingly more and more agitated.

"If she says she is not in there, then she is not in there. She probably slipped out the back door and went back to the hotel." Seth suggested.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats." One of the professors announced.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Krista warned before she split away from Seth and made her way over to her table.

"Women!" Seth growled as he slipped out the front door and headed towards the dorms to check in on her. He felt like a major creep for using his master key to get into the door, but he was thankful he did when all he found was a note on the bed…


	14. Chapter 14

Alison paced the sidewalk as she waited for the train. She was defiantly not dressed for the cold, rainy whether that was currently surrounding her, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything except getting the hell away from this stupid place and as far away from Dean as she could get. She knew she couldn't go home because it would cause too many red flags, so she did what she thought was best and purchased a ticket for the next available train. She sunk down onto one of the hard benches and looked over the ticket she held in her hand; Boston, Massachusetts.

She could not help but laugh at how she must look to everyone around her. She was in a cute little black cocktail dress and a pair of killer hells that were now rain soaked. Thankful it was dark enough that people could not tell the difference from her tears and the rain drops.

"The train to Boston had encountered a slight delay and will be about two hours behind schedule. I apologize for the delay." A man's voice range through the station.

She buried her face in her hands as tears spilt from her eyes, "I just want to get the hell away from this place!" She grumbled.

"Alison?"

Her entire body froze as soon as she heard her name. She thought she could just slip away and no one would notice, but obviously she was very wrong.

"Alison, sweetie is that you?" He asked once more.

She let out a sigh as she looked up at him, "Yeah it's me."

"Thank goodness!" Seth exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her. It was not until she felt his warm body encasing her icy cold one that she realized just how cold she really was. "Come on let's get you back to campus."

She shoved him away and furiously nodded her head. "No, I am not going back there, not after what he did to me. I don't want to see his face ever again!"

"Well that is too damn bad! Now get your ass over here." Dean hissed from behind them.

She shook her head and wrapped her arms tightly around her body. "Both of you just leave me alone." She whimpered.

"You go tell Krista we have her and that she is safe. I will call you later and let you know how things are going." Dean whispered to Seth who hugged her once more before disappearing into the night.

"Alison, I am going to ask you one more time to get up and get your ass in my car where you can warm up."

She turned to face him as she rose from the bench, "Dean?"

"Yes Alison?" He asked with a happy smile knowing she was finally going to listen to him.

"Go fuck yourself. Or better yet go fuck your little prostitute!" She hissed.

"That's just it…that is all that she is a dirty prostitute."

"You really are a sick bastard aren't you?"

His hands clenched into fists at his sides as her harsh words stung him. "The entire school faculty, the police and all of the stupid little girls that want to cause drama have been watching both of us like hawks, trying to catch us doing something so that they can bust both of our asses. That is why I broke it off and that is why I have not called you or texted you, hell the cops could be monitoring our phones for all we know!"

He watched as her shoulders began to relax, but he knew he still had a lot of explaining to do.

"I knew you would be at the ceremony tonight and I knew people would be watching us to see if we would hook up or whatever, but if I was to bring a date everyone would lose hope of catching us together since I had a new woman in my life and you would be going home after graduation in a few weeks."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck as he continued on. "I literally went to a strip club this morning and offered her a hundred bucks to pretend to be my date tonight. I guess I never thought about how it might look to you." He sighed.

"So it was all a huge set up…to inevitably protect me?"

"Yes, it all seems to ass backwards when I say it out loud, but it seemed logical in my head."

"Dean, I came prepared to see you tonight because I was going to tell you that I was in love with you and I would be willing to do whatever it took to make sure things didn't end between us just because of the circumstances. But when I saw you with her, something inside me broke and I just had to leave. I couldn't take it. Dean, I know this was only meant to be a fling, but since it can't be more than that, I can't stay here and see you all the time knowing you don't want me."

"That is bull shit Alison. I want you just as much, if not more than I wanted you the first time I saw you. Everything I have done was to protect you. Damnit it," He cursed as he slammed his first into the wall. I wish this was easy and we could just be together, but there is so much other shit involved and I just can't risk putting you in danger. I don't give a fuck about what happens to me, you are all I care about. You have such a bright future in front of you and I will be damned if I let you throw it all away on me."

"Now THAT it bullshit._ You_ are the reason why I stayed here. If it was not for you, I would have said fuck it and left within the first week. I would have been a high school drop out with no ambitions in life, but because of you everything changed for me. You changed me, Dean."

"And you changed me, Alison." He whispered as he put his hand on her cheek. "You have made me a better man and quite frankly I am not sure I can live without you. I know I made a mess of things but I did what I thought was best."

"The train for Boston has just arrived, please use caution when entering. Have a safe trip." The man's voice echoed once more.

She looked from the train to Dean, clutching the ticket in one hand and his in the other.

"I guess it's decision time." Dean whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

Krista threw her arms up in frustration when she could not find Alison anywhere. "Where the hell are you at?" She groaned as she continued to pace the floor

"Have you seen her yet?" Krista asked as soon as Seth entered the room.

"No, and now I can't find Dean anywhere and he is not answering his phone, which is unlike him!"

Suddenly they heard a thump coming from one of the supply closets. Seth pressed his index finger to his lips signaling for her to be silent as he crept forward. He placed his hand on the door knob and quickly yanked it open causing both Alison and Dean to tumble out.

"There you are!" Krista squealed.

"Really Dean a supply closet? You can do much better than that!" Seth scolded as he helped his friend up off of the ground.

"Yeah well what did you want us to do make out in the middle of the room?"

"How about not mess up her hair and makeup. This is her big day and she can't afford to look like she just got mauled by a bear. Now Alison come with me so I can fix you up…again." She glared at Dean as she grabbed her makeup bag off of the table.

"We need to get out of here anyway. If we don't get out there in the next few minutes the Dean will come looking for us." Seth warned.

Dean pulled Alison into a hug and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I am so proud of you baby. You are a few minutes away from no longer being a little high school girl, but a big bad ass college woman. I'll see you out there sweetie." He chuckled before leaving with Seth.

"Can you believe it?" Krista giggled.

"No, I honestly can't. Not only that I'm graduating, but that I am dating my professor and plan to be with him for a very long time."

"What are your parents going to think about this?"

"I have no clue, but at this point I really don't care. I love Dean and he loves me end of story. I mean yeah it is not really normal to get out of high school and start dating your professor, but who cares you only live once!"

"Hey you are preaching to the choir sister. Look on the bright side at least you don't have to go home and tell your parents you got knocked up by your professor."

Alison laughed, "Yeah that would really suck. Thankfully we have been very lucky so far."

"Lucky you." She groaned.

Alison whirled around and looked at Krista with wide eyes. "Oh my gosh are you…"

"Two months pregnant? Yeah that would be me."

"Congratulations hunny! Is Seth excited? What are you going to do?"

"He is very excited about it. We decided to make those kinds of decisions after graduation. He wanted me to focus on this and only this for right now. What happens happens now enough about this. Let's get out there and walk across that stage and get our diplomas!"

"It only took us twelve years!"Alison snorted as she placed her cap on her head. "Let's do this!"

Both girls made their way to their seats among the sea of excited girls who were all fussing over who was going to miss who the most. It was then that Alison realized that one true friend was better than a bunch of fake ones. She knew these girls would probably never be in contact with one another every again, but she swore it would be different with Krista. They would be forever friends thanks to their special bond.

The Dean spent fifteen minutes on her speech before finally beginning to announce the names. "We decided to change it up this year and will be starting with the Z's and ending with the A's!" She cheered.

Alison rolled her eyes. _Great now I have to wait even longer to get my stupid diploma! _She was surprised how fast all of the names were called and before she knew it, she was being ushered onto the stage "And last but not least…Alison Anderson!" Alison shook her hand and grabbed her diploma before walking to the other side of the stage where she found Dean standing at the top of the stairs she was about to go down.

Dean watched as she looked nervously around him, looking for a way to sneak past him. He could not help but chuckle as he held out his hand to her.

_He is just helping you down the stairs, breathe! _She told herself as she accepted his hand. To her surprise he didn't help her down the stairs he pulled her into his arms. Alison looked up at him with a deer in the headlights look as he simply smiled down at her. He grabbed her diploma out of his hand as he stepped forward towards the microphone.

"This right here means she is no longer my student, which means we are free to do whatever the hell we want with each other. While this may seem strange to some of you, it shouldn't because quite frankly it does not concern any of you. The heart wants what the heart wants. It was not planned and defiantly not able to be stopped. And I can guarantee you this is not the first nor the last time this kinda thing is going to happen. So to all of you who keep trying to 'catch us in the act' here you go!" He pulled her into his arms and pressed a steamy kiss to his lips. "Now if you will excuse me I have a hot date with this beauty!"

To her utter surprise everyone in the crowd got to their feet and began cheering, including her parents. "I knew all along." Her mom mouthed before giving her a small wink.

"I guess we can finally be free." She whispered to him.

"Yes baby we can be together now."

"Not exactly…"She giggled as she pointed to a sign, _PineView University_

Dean let out a frustrated sigh. "Looks like I am going back to college!"

**Authors Note:**

**This is where I originally planned to end this story, but due to the overwhelming amount of support from you all I have decided to continue it. This is going to conclude part one and I will be working on another fifteen chapters for part two. I am not sure exactly when I will be starting it, but rest assured I will be continuing it! Thank you all again for your support with this, I truly appreciate each and every one of your comments. **


End file.
